Juramento
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: Tú me protegerás de mis miedos. Yo te protegeré de los tuyos. Eso fue lo que nos juramos ese día. A pesar de no saber que terminaríamos descubriendo otro sentimiento que despidió nuestra amistad. "Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!".


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la enorme imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia.**_

* * *

**Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Link al topic del concurso: **

** topic/84265/89650975/1/Concurso-Adictos-al-crack**

* * *

**JURAMENTO**

* * *

_No es por tradición o porque he llegado a la edad correcta. Tampoco tiene que ver todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Él es más que eso. Más que la amistad que formamos hace años. _

_El que no seamos una pareja normal, donde el gusto y la atracción son suficientes para tomar esa decisión, es lo llamativo. _

_Tomé la decisión porque Kohaku me ayuda. Lo hace porque sufrimos. Y lo ayudó porque lo entiendo como a pocas personas._

_Entendemos nuestros problemas, que aunque la gente no lo nota, los tenemos._

_Lo gracioso es que hace poco lo descubrimos. _

_Tú me protegerás de mis miedos. Yo te protegeré de los tuyos._

_Eso fue lo que nos juramos ese día. A pesar de no saber que terminaríamos descubriendo otro sentimiento que despidió nuestra amistad._

* * *

Rin se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unos pasos venir hacía ella. Estaba tan concentrada en partir las verduras sobre la mesa que el simple ruido la espantó. Al dar la media vuelta, se dio cuenta que no era alguien peligroso. Al contrario, era un rostro familiar que ella conocía bien desde hacía años. Sin embargo, por más sonriente que el chico se vería, Rin se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos como platos al ver como la sangre escurría del brazo izquierdo de quién siempre había sido su amigo, mientras en su otro hombro cargaba su gigantesca arma, su hoz. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia él, evidentemente preocupada.

El hombre se preguntaba cómo era posible que ella aún se alteraba, cuando era normal que él llegara con algo de sangre. Su traje de exterminador también estaba manchado, y dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que la joven estaba tan cerca de él. A pesar de que el color del kimono de Rin era rojo y su obi naranja, no quería que ella se manchara. Lucía bien así y sentía que sería una lástima que un kimono, regalo de Sesshomaru, terminara estropeado por su culpa. Rin rodó los ojos y lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo.

Kohaku se ausentaba por largas temporadas para ir a las aldeas para trabajar como exterminador. Se volvió popular gracias a su trabajo y recientemente era llamado por señores feudales. En los últimos años se le veía poco. Y esta vez en particular, llegó directamente a la casa de Kaede para ser curado. Sabía que Rin aún vivía ahí, pero no pensó encontrarla sola.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —cuestionó la joven de largo cabello negro. —¿Volviste a pelear contra algún demonio?

—A eso me dedico.

—Lo sé, pero el otro día tu hermana dijo que estaba muy preocupada por ti— contó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas. —Al parecer, te estás ausentando cada vez más seguido.

Era cierto. La última vez que supieron de él, había sido aproximadamente hace dos meses.

—Creo que lo ella quiere, es que vivas ya aquí— explicó Rin.

Kohaku negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba como Rin inspeccionaba su herida. No era nada grave, sólo necesitaba limpiarla. Había llegado directamente con Kaede para pedirle algunas vendas. No traía nada para curarse por sí mismo. Y sabía que lo que su hermana tenía era para sus hijos. No quería tomar algo que ella podría necesitar en cualquier momento. Kohaku decidió llegar directamente con Kaede, porque ella se dedicaba a eso. No le faltaba nada ni le faltaría por ser tan querida por todos. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Seguramente ayudando a alguien como solía hacerlo.

—No puedo, Rin— respondió.

—¿Por qué? Ella te extraña tanto, Kohaku. Yo estaría muy feliz si tú vivieras por aquí. ¿Te gusta mucho pelear contra los demonios?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. No era que Kohaku gustará de hacerlo. Para nada. El tener que matar a ciertos demonios era una especie de obligación para él.

—Si yo no lo hago, nadie más lo hará. Debo ayudar a las personas.

La joven se puso de pie y acercó un balde de agua hacia el muchacho.

Tan sólo había cuatro años de diferencia entre ellos. El con veintidós años recién cumplidos y ella cerca de los dieciocho. Él con obligaciones impuestas por sí mismo y ella protegida por todos. Se distinguía su vida a simple vista. Se distinguía en sus rostros. Kohaku había madurado desde que lo obligaron a ser más valiente y menos tímido. Él había perdido a su familia, y parte de esa familia fueron por sus propias manos. En su rostro se veía la madurez de un hombre que había sufrido y que buscaba el consuelo y la vida que deseaba vivir. En cambio, Rin, era la protegida de todos. La amada y consentida. Sin obligaciones o quehaceres. A la vista de todos, seguía siendo una niña, y por este motivo, su rostro mostraba inocencia.

—Aquí también puedes ayudarlos. Tal vez puedas unirte con Inuyasha e Miroku. ¿No te gustaría?

—Lo siento, Rin. Prefiero hacerlo solo.

—¿Por qué? —Tomó las vendas y se volvió a incorporar a un lado de él para empezar a curarlo. En el momento de tomar su brazo, Kohaku se soltó repentinamente. La acción de la joven resultó inesperada, cuando él aún tenía intenciones de esperar a Kaede.

—¡Kohaku! —exclamó. —Así no puedo curarte.

—Lo siento. No esperaba que tú supieras hacerlo.

—Tengo tiempo ayudando a Kaede-sama. No lo sabes porque nunca estás aquí. ¿Ves? Debes quedarte con nosotros.

_Debería, pero yo mismo lo impido. Quiero hacerlo, pero hay más cosas que dedo solucionar._

Se quedó pensativo. Rin no era la primera que se lo pedía. Su hermana también lo hacía. Sango, ignorando lo que su hermano vivía, rogaba por querer tenerlo cerca para volver a protegerlo.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Elevó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella. —Si gustas, puedo llamar a Kaede-sama. No quiero lastimarte. No tengo la misma experiencia que ella.

Se desilusionó y él lo notó. Rin bajo la mirada al ver que Kohaku la rechazaba. Ella quería ser útil, dejar de ser la consentida y a la que hay que proteger. Rin se empezaba a comparar con las mujeres que la rodeaban, con Kaede, Kagome y Sango. Tomó todo lo bueno de ellas, todo lo que ellas querían que supieran. Pero no podía tomar el poder espiritual de Kagome, ni las habilidades de pelea de Sango, ni la sabiduría de Kaede. Rin amaba a esas personas, pero también, tenía la necesidad de demostrar que ella también era especial, más allá de ser la protegida de Sesshomaru.

—¡No es eso! Es que me sorprendes. —Rin ladeó un poco la cabeza sin comprender. —Cada vez que vengo, me encuentro con que has aprendido una cosa nueva.

—Es que Kaede, Kagome y Sango me han enseñado mucho. No lo considero algo como para sorprenderse.

—Yo sí. Eres afortunada de poder aprender de tres grandes personas y seguir siendo tú. —Ella le sonrió.

Él agradeció la sonrisa y se alegró que ella siempre fuera tan positiva ante todo.

_Como esa vez que la conoció. Recordaba poco de eso, a pesar de ser unas de las mejores cosas que consideraba buenas en su vida. No era él en ese entonces, ni siquiera recordaba quién era. Tan sólo recordaba la orden para que fuera a una cabaña rodeada de demonios que controlaba Naraku. Cuando llegó, la mujer de nombre Kagura la estaba esperando sentada y con cara de fastidio. En ese lugar estaba Rin dormida en el suelo. Seguramente había quedado inconsciente gracias al miedo de ser secuestrada y por volar junto a Kagura. _

_La mujer que la custodiaba le dijo que por órdenes de Naraku debía cuidar de esa niña, y que no permitiera que saliera de ahí porque sino sería atacada. La niña debía vivir, si moría, él también lo haría por arruinar el plan. A Kohaku eso la deba igual. Por algún motivo que desconocía en ese entonces, él quería morir. Ni siquiera estaba enterado que ya lo estaba. La mujer se fue dejándolos solos. Cuando Kohaku se sentó apoyándose en la pared, mirando hacia la ventana, no podía ver lo que se encontraba afuera, sino que pensaba, ¿qué hacía?_

_Rin durmió por un largo rato. Kohaku obedecía y la protegía por órdenes. Kohaku intentó matarla momentos después. _

¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Lo olvidó? ¿Lo perdonó?

—Siempre has sido alguien que me sorprende.

_Porque le muestras al miedo una sonrisa._

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres especial. No tienes miedo.

—Lo tengo, Kohaku— susurró.

¿Qué decía? Ella no podía ser una persona con miedos. No cuando tenía todo a su alcance y las personas que la amaban se habían encargado de cuidarla para que sus tragedias no se repitieran. ¡Tenía a Sesshomaru! Se suponía que él combatía los miedos por ella.

_El día que Kohaku conoció a Rin, ella apretaba con fuerza un melón para no soltarlo. Hubo algo entre ellos. No amistad, no amor. Sencillamente comprensión. Rin hablaba y hablaba. Preguntaba por todo. Kohaku se mantenía callado. No era él. Se consideraba una extensión más de Naraku, parecida a las que él creaba, porque sabía que en cualquier momento moriría en sus manos. _

_Kohaku le dijo a Rin que se mantuviera en silencio. Ella lo distraía de su misión. Pero ella seguía hablando. Ella quería ocultar su miedo entre tantas preguntas. Su tragedia se repetía. La alejaron de alguien a quién ella amaba y seguía amando hasta la fecha. Sabía que en cualquier momento él iría a buscarla y se preguntaba si es que él llegaba en cualquier instante, ¿qué sería del chico a su lado? ¿lo mataría a pesar de no parecer mala persona? Las malas personas se sienten, Rin era especialista en eso. Kohaku no era una mala persona. Por él podía combatir al miedo. Pero Kohaku se hundía más y más en él. Hasta que ella dijo que compartieran el melón que tenía entre sus manos. La sonrisa con la que la niña combatía el miedo, combatía también los de él. _

_Pero la incertidumbre no la dejaba. Cuando era separaba a la fuerza, sucedían cosas malas. Y por más plática que intento tener con Kohaku, ella temblaba. _

—No, Rin, tú siempre has podido contra el miedo. Si no fuera así, no estarías hablando conmigo. Yo intente hacerte cosas malas. Incluso matarte. Y estás aquí conmigo, tú no eres alguien que tenga miedo.

—Pero, Kohaku, tú nunca me diste miedo. Tú estabas siendo controlado. Me cuidaste esa vez y lo sigues haciendo a pesar de no tener obligación de hacerlo.

Si lo tenía. Kohaku se avergonzó ante lo que Rin aseguraba. Qué equivocada estaba. Él sí era una persona mala, por no decirle la verdad.

Rin volvió a su labor de curarlo, pero la ropa estorbaba. Le dijo que debía dejar al descubierto su brazo herido para poder curarlo mejor. Él obedeció, pero no se sentía a gusto.

La inocencia estaba en Rin. La inocencia se alejaba cada vez más de Kohaku.

Parecía que ella lo cuidaba y le decía que no recordaba nada del pasado. Rin, alguien que miente con sus emociones. Temía que en cualquier momento su vida desapareciera. De niña no comprendía eso, pues tenía la constante presencia de Sesshomaru. Cuando la dejó con Kaede, Rin seguía sin comprender porque si él sabía que ella venía de una aldea donde no la maltrataban, la pasaba a otra. ¿Qué tenía de diferente ese lugar? ¿Acaso los conocía? Ya mayor, Rin comprendió que así tenía que ser. No era necesario seguir viajando con él cuando significaba un riesgo. Él nunca dejó de luchar para demostrar que él era el más fuerte. Kohaku le dijo tiempo atrás que él sufrió a su manera, cuando el poder de devolverle la vida no sirvió con ella. Aunque fueron unos minutos, él lamentó la pérdida. Estando con humanos, había menos peligro. Si estaba con ellos, ella sería normal y tendría una vida larga siendo una mujer feliz. Sólo que a veces no era feliz.

Limpiaba la herida con cuidado. Rozaba su piel sobre sus manos, con sencilla pureza, sin malicia. Lo hacía por querer demostrar que ya no era necesaria tanta protección.

_¿Tú, lo entenderás, Kohaku? ¿Qué ya no necesito que me cuiden?_

Kohaku suspiró profundo, tratando de controlar lo que él sentía por dentro. Esas manos, ese cariño, esa mujer. A la que protegía por culpa y esa misma culpa le impedía verla con otros ojos. Pero no ese día, no en ese momento. La culpa debía marcharse.

—Perdóname.

El silencio se hizo presente y la joven dejo su labor de golpe. La culpa luchaba por no marcharse. Se aferraba para seguir siendo el sentimiento más fuerte.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que vieron a Sesshomaru, cuando él vino especialmente a proteger la casa de Sango a causa de un youkai que buscaba a Kikyou para arrebatarle la Perla de Shikon. Dicho demonio fue derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo. Lo que esa vez llamó la atención la atención de Kohaku, es que no pudo hacer mucho. Su hermana, a pesar de tener tres años sin pelear, había luchado contra él. Cuando ella vio que Sesshomaru estaba ahí, dejó a Kohaku a cargo de los niños y Rin. Sango lo hizo por instinto, para que Kohaku tampoco corriera peligro. Su hermana lo quería a salvo, pero también demostraba que ella no sabía todo lo que él era capaz de hacer. Lo correcto hubiera sido que él fuera en lugar de ella.

Observó de lejos que sus sobrinos estaban siendo cuidados. Que de él no necesitaban nada. En cambio, Rin crecía cada vez más alejada de Sesshomaru. Lo hacía con la presencia de buenas personas, que no habían cometido malos actos y que no tenían las mismas culpas que él. Él había matado a personas que no merecían morir y todo bajo órdenes. Intentó hacerlo con ella y por ese motivo Sesshomaru lo iba a asesinar.

—Cuando me fui de aquí mis motivos iban más allá de ayudar a las personas. Quiero salvar las vidas que no pude evitar matar. Eso te incluye. Tú piensas que no estoy obligado a protegerte, pero sí lo estoy.

Analizó las palabras pronunciadas por el muchacho. La sangre dejó de escurrir por la limpieza que Rin le hizo. No fue nada grave y nada que doliera.

—¿Te decepcioné? —Ella espero que él dijera algo más.

¿Realmente era decepcionante? Se mantuvo quieta, pensando en qué decir.

—No puedes decepcionarme. Yo entiendo que todos pasamos momentos difíciles tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, Kohaku, todos lo fuimos superando. No nos quedamos en el pasado. Quisiera decirte que no te dejes alcanzar por el pasado, pero yo en ocasiones vuelvo a él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú te sientes culpable, yo me siento con miedo. Tengo tantas años aquí, que a veces pienso que todo acabará. Como lo fue con mis padres y hermanos. Caeré con personas que no me quieren. Me quedaré sin palabras que decirle al mundo.

El pasado los atrapa. Los envuelve en él con facilidad y deseos. Los captura con miedos y culpas, emociones que en ellos, tan jóvenes, no deberían existir. Las tragedias pasaban y posiblemente llegarían más. Rin y Kohaku se estaban confesando y estaban sacando lo que decían. ¿Por qué él no le decía eso a su hermana? ¿Por qué ella no le decía eso a Sesshomaru? ¿Precisamente tenían que revelarse con ellos? Cada uno veía un extraño reflejo. La comprensión nacía nuevamente, como esa vez que se conocieron. Haría acto de presencia para cerciorarse que seguía siendo más fuerte que la culpa y el miedo.

La joven tomó la mano del muchacho. Lo hizo para transmitirle lo que sentía. Que sintiera el miedo que nadie más conocía y comprendía. Él la entiende, porque la culpa es otro miedo disfrazado. No quería que sus malos actos se repitieran.

—Yo también he fingido.

Fingía con sus sonrisas y con sus preguntas tan seguidas que no daban tiempo de responder. Fingió muchas veces, a lo que muchos llamaron felicidad, fingió con eso. En ocasiones Rin era más feliz que otras veces. Esas veces eran en las que ella más miedo tenía.

Kohaku se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa. Le parecía que Rin mentía. Le lastimaba pensar eso. Si ella decía alguna mentira, era por lástima, no por comprensión. Ella sintió los sentimientos de Kohaku, tan evidentes. Le preguntó si le sucedía algo, pero no daba respuesta.

Créeme, Kohaku, se decía. Créeme porque si no lo haces, ya no podré volver a decirlo. Si mi amigo no me creyó, menos otra persona.

Se debatía entre creer o no. El muchacho, el de los recién veintidós años cumplidos, no creía que la niña perfecta que pensó que era, hubiera fingido. Sin embargo, no era más que una idealización. Rin no era perfecta, era temerosa y tenía sus temores marcados más que nadie. ¿Sería hora de mostrarlos? ¿Sería el correcto?

Pronunció su nombre en susurró, no estaba segura. Pasarían días o años, no sabía pero creía que él era el indicado. Si quería que él supiera que ella también fingía, debía darle una prueba. Él lo merecía. Se estaban sincerando. Habían más cosas en ella más allá de ser separada de los que quería. El dolor, ese que sintió una única vez, volvió a su cuerpo al recordarlo. Él por supuesto que no lo sabía. Sus ojos, castaños como los de ella, se abrieron más al ver lo que la joven hacía. El corazón se le aceleró, dándose cuenta que no era una acción adecuada ni normal en Rin.

Se descubrió el hombro y dejo sólo lo que ella quería que viera. Kohaku no ponía atención, tan sólo miraba su rostro. Llamó a Kohaku y cuando este le volvió a prestar atención, con su dedo índice, le mostró lo que Rin ocultaba. No le gustaba contar esa historia. Sólo Sesshomaru y Jaken la conocían y porque fueron parte de eso.

Su piel, imperfecta, le decía a Kohaku que en algún momento de su vida fue atacada. Esas marcas eran de algún animal. ¿Tan profunda fue una mordedura que aun las cicatrices no se borraban? ¿Qué tanto habrá sufrido ella en ese entonces?

—Yo morí cuando conocí a Sesshomaru-sama. Unos lobos me atacaron mientras escapaba. _Y me mordieron. Me arrancaron la vida con sus dientes, y me dejaron sus marcas en mi cuerpo._ Fue Sesshomaru-sama quién me salvó. El me devolvió la vida. Pero estas marcas nunca pudieron irse. Son menos visibles ahora, tienes que mirar con detenimiento. Tengo más, en mis brazos, en mis piernas.

—Como las mías. _Las de ese día en que maté por primera vez._

Se mantuvieron en silencio, tomándose la mano con fuerza. Transmitiéndose todo lo que necesitaban. Kohaku estaba ausente, sin nada más que decir. Y Rin temblaba, nunca le había dicho eso a nadie. Sesshomaru sabía que ella tuvo una situación difícil antes de conocerla, también Jaken. Sin embargo, como youkais que eran no alcanzaban a comprender todo lo que ella tenía, dejando que los sentimientos ocultos que tenía Rin se fueran haciendo más grandes. No era culpa de ellos, Rin no sabía cómo expresarlos. Hacía lo que pensó que era mejor. Ocultarlos para no darle preocupaciones a nadie.

¿Por qué se decepcionaban así con la verdad? Ya no sería igual. La amistad se marchaba dejando a una joven y a un hombre. Se iba contenta por haber estado el tiempo que necesario con ellos. Otro lazo debía tomar lugar. No ahora, tal vez no en ese momento. La madurez apenas fluía y la inocencia se seguía aferrando.

¿Por qué no ahora? Se cuestionaba Kohaku. La niña seguía ahí, él no la veía, pero se sentía. Rin no estaba preparada, al menos eso pensaba.

Apretaban más fuerte su mano. Viéndose incontables minutos. Eran únicos y puros. Y se merecían, nuevamente, otra vida. Para ya no atormentarse. Cuidarse de esos tormentos.

Por instinto, chocaron sus cabezas y sonrieron, pensando que seguiría para ellos. Rin no lo sabía. Rin quería hacer más por él. ¿Qué era la sensación nueva?

Por unos segundos, la inocencia cedió. Dio oportunidad a la madurez, a la sensación nueva. Al lazo, que tomaría lugar más adelante. Rin, sin estar consiente, llevó sus manos hasta el rostro del muchacho. Se acercó a él, hasta su rostro, y con timidez y cariño le dio un beso en la frente. Kohaku tomó sus muñecas, con ganas de no dejarla. El beso, el primero de muchos, serviría como puente para dejar de ser lo que eran.

A partir de ese momento, Kohaku se encargaría que los temores no volvieran a Rin. Ella haría lo mismo. Y cuando los temores dejaran de existir, estarían más unidos para que no volvieran a atacar. Y si es que estos volvían, ya conocían la manera de ahuyentarlos: se protegerían uno al otro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Hola a todos. Estoy muy contenta por haber escrito esto. Hace cerca de como 4 años que tenía muchas ganas de escribir un one-shot sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, KohakuXRin. Este lo hice para el concurso del foro ¡Siéntate! Para votar (si es que quieren hacerlo, no las obligo) sólo sigan este link:_

_**topic/84265/92048455/1/%20Votaciones-Adictos-al-cr ack**_

_Se supone que el concurso tiene como finalidad emparejar a personajes difíciles, por eso son crack. En este caso, no es que los considere fáciles, sino obvios. Siempre creí que terminarían juntos. Pero no quería hacer la típica historia donde ella crece, el también. Se pone hermosa, el guapo, y tratan de confesarse su amor blablablá. No, yo me quise enfocar en otro asunto con ellos, y eran sus miedos y traumas que posiblemente quedaron después de la muerte de Naraku, los que pueden unir esta pareja y hacerla interesante. Porque seré realista, hasta que descubrí que podía usar esos traumas, la pareja sonaba un poco aburrida, y puede que ese sea uno de los motivos por los que no es tan popular. No será lo único que haga de ellos, más adelante comenzaré un fic más largo :D_

_Muchas gracias por leer. Que tengan buen día_


End file.
